paxfandomcom-20200213-history
Redemption
Name: Redemption Physical Age: 17 True Age: 42 Gender: Male Faction: Virtue Element: R3 Body and R1 Mind 'Power' Redemptions body is an outlet of speed. Quick feet keep him away, or close, to trouble. His dexterity with his hands make common street magicians jealous. He can climb, swim, jump, tumble, and balance beyond normal standards. These physical benefits make him deadly oppenent in melee. His slight training in mind has allowed him to send one word telepathic messages at a close distance, and adept control at short distance telekinesis. He rarely resorts to using this ability in combat in an offensive manner, preffering it for last measure defence, or support when not alone. 'Weapon' Upon his right arm, reaching almost to his elbow, is a brass gauntlet. From it extends two even hooked blades (like claws) with a length of almost a foot past his wrist. It looks like a relic, but functions well and dangerously as a finely crafted weapon. Patterns adorn the gauntlet itself, while the blades appear as normal steel. He has nicknamed it "Rust" as a joke, since in his early years he occasionally cut himself upon it. It generally assaults with rends, slashes, and hacks instead of lunges. He also carries a dagger with him, returning to the training he had with it as a human. It is of expert quality, but Redemption has no personal connection to it. It is kept by his side for sudden stabs mid-combat, instead of drawing it in the begining of a fight. 'Summon' A raven accompanies Redemption on his shoulder. Redemption calls her Vierna. Fully black with piercing red eyes. She speaks in a calm voice ,almost always ,but she can seem quite cold and merciless in events of uttermost disaster. She tends to be the more serious of the two, disdaining his crude jokes, or poor decisions. She tries to keep him in good spirits, but wont do much once he's pissed off, generally giving in to her fascination with death. 'History' As a boy called Marcus Daugel he attended schooling at the Academy. A school for those wishing to hone their skills in the way of battle, not for the poor either. His father was a famous archer lieutenant, so fame and fortune were no mystery to him. As a decent student he was well known and telented. His piercings (2) represent the number of friends he lost in battle as a mortal. His mother was distant from him. But Marcus didnt mind. He never wondered why either. His father never appeared proud, but Marcus tried his best to stay on his good side. He watched as the Academy was burned and most of the students murdered by rogues. He was one of the last ones to be killed by the rogues, rushing out to fight them by himself in a final stand. 'Appearance' Redemptions transition to immortality changed his orginal human apperance. He stand 5'11'', with white dread locks in a ponytail falling down just past his shoulders. He doesnt have any facial hair, and his eyes are a soft lavender. When smiling, fangs are visible inside his mouth. He has two piercings, a tragus and a conch, to represent the two best friends he lost during his final human hours.'' He wears a sleeveless military jacket, with cossack pants, barefoot. A tattoo of a sunflower covers his right pectoral. He is muscular, but sleek and toned, not bulging like that of a body builder. 'Behaviour' Although he seems very passionate, on the inside he is calculating. He is accepting of most backgrounds, but cannot stand those who do forget there pasts. When it comes to interactions he seems friendly to almost the point of flirty, but usually respectful. He despises those who cannot tolerate differences. He thinks they need to remember who they are, or they arent anyone. He has a different set of courtesies and gratitudes, mainly for thank you and good bye. He is humble but also confident to return the compliment. Category:Virtues Category:Characters Category:Body Category:Mind